New Mother
by buffyfan1992
Summary: Cal and Zoe die and Gillian becomes the mother of Emily. My fifth fic for the HP 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge.


Gillian ran into the preschool. She couldn't believe that she was actually late! Gillian Foster was never late to anything. She was prepared, on time, and organized to every appointment that she ever went to, even her wedding. Though this was not a wedding or appointment. This was Gillian Foster, who's not even really married any more, picking up Emily Lightman. Emily was her dead partner's daughter who she adopted (who lead to the end of her marriage because her husband couldn't deal with looking after Cal's daughter, asshole).

Sara smiled politely at Gillian as she quickly signed in her name showing that she indeed picked up Emily and not some kidnapper. " Emily is waiting for you inside Ms. Amber's room." Sara informed Gillian. You see the preschool had rotations. Every kid stayed in preschool for about four hours. There was the morning kids (8 a.m.-12 p.m.) and the afternoon kids (12 p.m.-4:00pm) and the system was hinged on every child being picked up exactly on time since the afternoon kids rushed in the minute the morning kids left.

Emily was a morning kid. Gillian had just rushed in at 12:15. So, right now, Emily was mixed in with the afternoon kids who weren't used to having a morning kid with them.

Gillian rushed over to Ms. Amber's room. She saw little Emily sitting in the corner reading a picture book. Most people would think that Emily was engrossed in her book, but because of her specialty, Gillian was able to see something deeper. Darker. Emily's faces had all the signs of somebody in deep emotional pain. Deep sadness. Confusion. Doubt. Gillian imagined the doubt was about Emily not sure if she really loved her.

"Emily!" Gillian called before she could ponder Emily's problems any longer. Emily's face popped up. A smile crossed her face. She ran up to Gillian who swoops her up in a hug. Gillian headed toward the door ready to go back to the Lightman Group.

Ms. Amber looked up from a child's drawing right before Gillian can make her escape.

"Dr. Foster!" Ms. Amber called out. As a teacher, she was the sweetest person in the world, but to the parents she was as cold as ice and expected perfection. Gillian thought Great! Now I'm going to get a earful. I felt bad enough about being late!

Gillian turned around with three year old Emily in her arms.

"Yes, Ms. Amber?" Gillian greets.

"I cannot believe you, of all people, would be late. This cannot happen again or we will consider taking Emily out of this program. We can not be involved with traumatizing a child," Ms. Amber stated.

Gillian almost felt like rolling her eyes. "I don't plan to be late again. I had a very important case that needed my attention a little bit more than I expected it to. I actually need to get back so that I can do some paperwork that I missed out on. But before I go what do you mean about me of all people?" She asked.

"A trained psychologist. You should know that parents being continuously late picking up their child can lead to anxiety issues later," prattled Ms. Amber who did not of a M.D. before heading back to her students in a huff.

Emily giggled showing that she found Ms. Amber's antics amusing. Gillian smiled back before slowly walking out of the preschool.

As she strapped Emily into her car seat, she asked, " Emily, do you know how much I love you?"

Emily looked down nervously. She shrugged. Gillian's heart broke.

" Well. I love you very much. I'm really sorry that I'm late because I know how much it upset you. I also wanted to say that you can talk to me any time about how feel or about you parents in general. I loved your father very much as well and I miss me so much so I understand how you must be feeling." Gillian rumbled. She was much better at doing this when it was not her child. Wow, Dr. Gillian Foster is now a mother.

"Okay, Gil. I love you too," sweetly whispered Emily. She kissed Gillian on the cheek.

Gillian pulled her close to her chest thinking that everything was going to be fine.


End file.
